


A Sudden Surprise

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boys In Love, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sex Toys, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Akechi arrives home only to get a surprise he is not expecting.





	A Sudden Surprise

Akechi walked home. He was so tired from working. All he wants to do is to go home and get some rest that will help his body. He went through a stressful day as he almost fell asleep today. He literally ALMOST FELL ASLEEP at work today. Akechi knew that his nighttime self is an bitch and that he should have not stay up to finish his unfinished work. Yeah, some sleep should help...he knew that once he gets enough sleep, he will be better in no time. While walking, he kept thinking about the Phantom Thieves. But the one who he kept thinking the most of all is Akira Kurusu himself. He always wondered why he thinks of him. When Akechi thinks of the leader of the Phantom Thieves, he always felt a warm pleasant feeling in his heart. Every time he feels the warm feeling, he wonders what the feeling is and why he feels it. Maybe some sleep should help him snap out of his thinking of Akira.

Hopefully...

Once Akechi got inside his house, he felt an odd presence. He felt like this odd presence that he is feeling is warning him that somebody may be in his house. As Akechi was about to pull out his gun for protection, he felt something or some _one_ push him hard onto the floor. "What the?!" He yelled. He was suddenly then carried into his room and thrown onto his bed like a discarded old doll. "Whoa!" He yelled before making impact on his bed, his face landing on the pillow. Akechi turned around to see...Akira? ' _What the fuck is Akira doing inside my house?!_ ' Akechi said in his head. This made Akechi wonder. How did Akira get inside his house. Then he realized. _**Lockpicks**_. "Akira, what are you-" Akechi said but was stopped as Akira turned him around making Akechi lying on his back. "Akechi, I..." He started. His voice sounded...hypnotizing. Akechi wanted to hear more but when he looked at him again, he noticed that Akira is shirtless. Oh no. Akechi began to whimper and he jumped out of the bed as he started to run for the door, hoping that he will escape, but he failed as Akira grabbed him by the arm very hard and threw him to the bed again. Akechi landed on the bed like a old doll. He began to wonder why the fuck is Akira doing this to him.

"Akira, stop it!" Akechi yelled as he began to fight against him as Akira tried to grab him. Akira finally snapped and slapped Akechi right in the face, causing him to stop. Akechi began to feel tears coming into his mahogany colored eyes. He attempted to crawl out of the bed, but Akira kept a firm grip on him. "I'm not letting you go." Akira said firmly. "I want to have some fun with you." Akechi flinched when he realized what he meant. "No! No!" Akechi yelled. "Please, Akira! Let me go!" Akechi begged to him, but Akira shook his head no. "No. I'm going to have fun with you whether you like it or not!" Akira yelled angrily at him. The ace detective flinched and he began to whimper. This is a side of Akira that he has never seen before. Akechi sighed. He knew that he is not going to get out of this. he somberly nodded and Akira smirked. "Good." Akira said. He began to slowly remove Akechi's clothing. Akechi winced. He didn't want anybody seeing him naked. Akira removed his peacoat and tie successfully. Akechi began to whimper but he suddenly felt a wave of pleasure rush through him, forcing him to beg. "Please, Akira! Hurry up!" Akechi begged to him as he wanted Akira to remove his clothing entirely and to get whatever he wants to do over with. Akira smirked and removed all of his clothes quick. Akechi whimpered at the cold air chilling his naked body. Akira then removed his pants and his boxers, leaving him nude. Akechi's mahogany eyes met Akira's dark gray eyes. Akechi looked away as a pink blush began to settle on his face. Seeing Akira like this right in front of him...

Akira frowned at seeing the ace detective like this. He began to play with Akechi's body. He grabbed Akechi's nipples and pinch them between his fingers. "A-Aaah!" Akechi moaned as he felt pleasure coursing throughout his body. Akira smiled at the sight, happy that his work is pleasuring the ace detective. Akechi kept moaning as Akira kept playing with his nipples. Akira continued to smile at seeing Akechi like this. Akira stopped playing with his nipples, causing Akechi to glare at him with a pout. Akira smirked. "I have something for me to play with on you~" Akira said and reached into a small plastic bag. "And what's that?" Akechi asked to him, curious at what Akira brought. Akira looked at him. "This." Akira said and pulled out something that made Akechi flinched and his eyes widened. Akira pulled out a black dildo. Akechi whimpered at the sight but he nodded, giving Akira his consent of allowing him to use it. He knew at that moment.

He was going to lose his virginity.

Akira smirked and pushed it in inside of Akechi. Akechi winced. Akira pulled it out and pushed it in. Akechi moaned as he continued to feel the pleasure coursing through him., The pleasure was coursing through his body full force and it felt like electricity going into his body to give the ace detective energy. "Aaah! Aaaaah! Akira, please!" Akechi moaned as he felt the dildo hitting his sweet spot. Of course he can feel the vibrations of the dildo inside of him, making the ace detective feel an urge to release. "A-Akira! I'm going to-!" Akira chuckled. "Why would I let you release when we barely started yet?" Akira said and he pulled out the dildo, causing Akechi to whine. "Akira..." He whined. Akira smirked. "Don't worry, you sweet pancake boy~" Akira purred. "I'll give you what you want~" Akechi nodded vigorously, wanting to feel Akira's length inside of his body. He wants Akira to break him. He wants Akira to pleasure him. But most of all, he wants Akira to make him belong to him and him only.

Akechi always yearned to be Akira's beloved. He wanted to share his life with Akira. The moment he saw Akira, he fell his heart being stolen from seeing the lovely sight of Akira before him. Seeing Akira made him happy everyday. And when he doesn't see Akira, he always dreamed of him and thought about him. Akira smirked. "What are you daydreaming about?" Akira asked, causing Akechi to snap out of it. "N-Nothing!" Akechi replied, his voice cracking. Akira chuckled. "Don't worry. Whatever you were daydreaming about, we'll make it come true." Akira replied before going to Akechi's length and licking the tip, causing Akechi to moan out of desperation. "A-Akira...please..." Akira stopped. "Please what?" Akira asked as a smirk rested on his face. Akechi couldn't hold back any more.

"Please...! S-Suck me!"

"That's what I want to hear."

Akira took most of Akechi's length into his mouth as he began to suck more. "A-Akira! Fuck yes!" Akechi moaned out loud. Akira continued to sweetly suck on the length. Akechi continued moaning like crazy. "Aaaahhh....AAAAAAHHHH!" Akechi came into Akira's mouth after 15 minutes. Akira swallowed it all. Akira looked at Akechi, who was blushing a deep pink. "Your turn." Akira said before shoving his length inside of Akechi's mouth. Akechi's eyes widened, but he went with it. He sucked Akira's length as he felt Akira's fingers run through his hair. Akira groaned out of pleasure as he felt Akechi's tongue rub through the tip. After 15 minutes, Akira came into Akechi's mouth without any warning, causing Akechi's eyes to widen. But Akechi didn't care. Just as long as they get it over with. Akechi panted. Akira looked at the gorgeous sight before him.

His hair is sticking all around and he looked damn extremely cute like this. Akira smirked and grabbed a bottle of lube. Akechi closed his eyes as he tried his best to relax. Akira poured a decent amount of lube on his hand and coated his length. Once his length was coated, the bottle of lube was thrown to the floor carelessly. Akechi's eyes opened when he felt Akira slide his length inside of him. "Aaaaagh!" He yelled. Akira groaned. "You're so tight..." Akira mumbled to Akechi. Akechi panted as he did his best to relax. "I'm...I'm ready..." Akechi said and he felt Akira pull out of him so only the tip remained and slammed back inside of him, causing Akechi to moan out loud. "Akira...fuck yes! Keep going!" Akechi yelled, finally letting the pleasure course through him. Akira smied and went faster. Akechi continued to moan.

As Akira quickened his pace, he also went harder. Akechi continued to moan, begging Akira to go faster. Akira followed every single command. Finally, the time to release started to get to them. 

"A-Akira, I'm going to-!"

"Me too!" 

"Aaaagh...Together?" 

"Together."

More thrusts until both of them screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Both of them cane together. Akechi's release spilled over his and Akira's chest while Akira's release went inside of Akechi. Both of them panted. "I...I love you, Akira..." Akechi said, finally confessing to Akira. Akira felt his heart melt a little at the confession the ace detective said to him. "I love you too, Akechi..." Akechi smiled and hugged Akira as he felt slumber embracing him. Akira did the same.


End file.
